Path to Dawn
by ShadowDragon10000XX
Summary: When Tifa finds out a truth about her own past; she starts to walk the path of that which is in between light and dark. She obtains a little help. But will she lean towards the light? Or will she go astray into the darkness that she loathed once upon a time? And who could possibly want her dead?What has she done? Or will do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have decided that Offspring just wasn't working out. As I had announced : all stories that I am going to write will be part of my Kingdom War saga.** **Anyway, here is the new story! As you can tell from the description and picture; it'd another story in which some of our favorite characters start to take unexpected turns in their life. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapteer 1: When Discovering a Truth**

Tifa had just gotten done with a huge load of customers. The days since Vincent's victory against that monster have been total hell. Shelke has been doing her best to help out around the bar, but most people just come to see either Cloud or Vincent; whom half the time aren't even there. Tifa finished cleaning up the last of the tables and headed upstairs. She was so damn exhausted that she really just wanted to crash right on the floor. She curled up in her bed and got herself comfortable. In a way; she didn't want to fall asleep, for she has been having strange nightmares recently.

They were about the old Ancients. She would see them facing off against Jenova and then going dormant. She would then see Jenova again, then see a woman who looked like a dark angel. She was almost like a female version of Sephiroth. She had long black hair, crimson eyes, decent but somewhat flat curves, and had two dark angel wings that were more darker than that of Sephiroth and Genesis. Tifa would see this woman and would swear that she has seen her before.

Tifa got up and made herself a cup of coffee to try and stay up just a little longer. She went to the bar and put a hazelnut shot in it and started drinking. She hoped that these nightmares would go away. She used to have them when she was a kid. When she would wake up, her parents would tell her that it's just a dream. She thought they were right once they ended when she was around 9.

However, since the Sephiroth Incident, they have been coming back, and they are getting more and more real. The girl she sees has even been trying to speak with her now. She would say things like, "You still don't know the truth. You are far more powerful than even Him. You could even destroy Jenova. You can do as you please. Just seek yourself out. Find yourself." There would then be images of Sephiroth, Jenova, Omega, and Genesis all getting slaughtered by a shadowy figure. Though Tifa knew that they had all done much wrong, the way she would see them get slaughtered would make her want to even try and save them.

Tifa shook off these thoughts and decided to turn on the radio. There had been news of strange murders out in the wastelands. There has also been some strange things happening near the Forgotten City and Gongaga. She was about to take another sip of her coffee when the phone rang. _Who could be calling at 10 o' clock at night?_ She walked up the steps and answered the phone.

"Hello? Strife Delivery Service. You name it, we deliver." There was no mistaking the man on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Tifa. It's Vincent." Tifa was shocked. He never called her. If he ever called anyone; it was Shelke, and that was once in a blue moon.

"Hey, Vince. What's going on? Everything alright?" She was curious. _Why would he call me? Of all people?_

"Are you busy? Did I disturb you?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Why, what is it?"

"I need you to come to Nibelheim. There is something you MUST see." Vincent then hung up without giving any further information. Tifa was a bit dumbfounded. She didn't know what to think of the situation. She thought about it for a minute, then decided to go. It was kinda cold out, so she decided to throw on the leather jacket Yuffie made or her a couple weeks before. She figured that this would help her keep her mind off the nightmares. She jumped on the new bike Cloud and Cid had made for her and took off for Nibelheim.

It wasn't real long until Tufa arrived at her destination. She got off the bike and looked around for Vincent. It didn't take long, for Vincent had popped out of nowhere and snatched her up. He covered her mouth so that she would stay quiet. He then flew her off to a nearby cliff and let her go. "I'm going to remove my hand. Will you refrain from yelling or trying to attack me or anything of that nature," Vincent said, looking straight into Tifa's eyes. She nodded her head yes. Vincent nodded back in acknowledgement and did as he said he would. Tifa took a deep breath then looked at Vincent.

"What's going on Vincent?"

"Had to get you up here where there would be no one who can hear or see us. Now, I want to give this to you." He handed her a small journal that was signed by her father. Tifa lifted her eyes in curiosity. Before she could say anything; Vincent put his finger over her mouth. "Don't say anything. Look, you need to take that home and read it as soon as you can. It contains very important information. Understand that this journal will reveal that your origins could very well be darker than even that of Sephiroth. Once you have read through it; go find Rufus Shinra. He will be able to answer any questions you may have." With that; he lifted his finger and flew off, leaving a stumped Tifa.

Tifa made it home still trying to figure out what had just happened. She was now even more exhausted. She looked at the strange journal and decided to read it tomorrow. Her head was spinning as it was. She put the book inside her drawer and went to bed.

Sleeping...

The Strange Woman had appeared again alongside of Sephiroth. _Read it,_ they kept saying. _Read it._ Their voices were perfectly in sync. The dream then shifted to one of even more utter strangeness. Sephiroth appears alongside of Cloud, herself, Aerith, Cid, Vincent, and the rest of the gang. They were all laughing and joking around like nothing in the world could go wrong. Then the sky darkens and the strange woman appears and casts a spell that instantly paralyzes them all except for herself. Tifa then grew wings! They were extremely similar to the Strange woman's. She then summons a weapon she had never seen before and starts shoving it through the hearts of all whom were just paralyzed and killed them; the woman laughing as she saw Tifa doing this. The Tifa who just slaughtered all her friends and one of her greatest foes looks at the Tifa who is sleeping and gives an evil grin. Tifa then wakes up screaming.

Tifa sat up on the bed gasping for breath. She just had the worst nightmare of her life. The words Sephiroth and the woman said repeated in her head. _Read it._ It took Tifa a minute to process exactly what they meant. _My father's journal!_ She hauled herself out of bed and quickly ran over to her drawer. She pulled out the book and began reading. It was all seeming extremely ordinary up until the entry about her mother's death. At first she didn't want to read it, but as she got further in; the more disturbing i_t got._ It contained information on how his wife was the only one keeping his daughtered sheltered from her true destiny. And that destiny was being the last Dark Cetra on the planet.

_Oh god..._

Tifa dropped the book. She was in complete shock. She couldn't believe what what she just read. She looked down at her hands in disbelief.

_What am I?_

**Damn. This took forever. To answer some questions : 1. Yes; Sephiroth will be coming back in this one just like in Offspring. 2. Yes; we will be seeing a much darker Tifa in this story, and yes; she will have Dark Wings 3. No, I will not delete this story and almost forget about it. 4. Yes; I will update this one as often as I can. Hope that covers everything. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! I need to sleep more. I swear to God that I am starting to become nocturnal! I will wake up at 11, go to my classes, fall back to sleep around 3, wake up at nine at night, and fall back to sleep at 9 in the morning! Good God! Anyway, you guys aren't here to listen to me ramble about my personal life. You guys want to read a story that puts a twist on everything you thought you knew about Final Fantasy 7. So, here is Chapter 2! Please enjoy! Alicen is pronounced the same way as Allison. Just so you all know.**

**Chapter 2 : More Questions Than Answers**

_It's not possible..._

Tifa continued staring at the journal she dropped in total shock.

_It can't be true! Father told me that I was a normal person with great skills! Not no damned Ancient!_

Tifa couldn't believe these exact words that she had just read.

(Entry 43. Oh, my sweet Tifa! Please forgive me! I so wanted to tell you about what you and your mother truly are! Your mother actually being an offspring of Jenova thanks to Hollander, you being born with the same blood as Sephiroth, and Hojo kidnapping you as a baby and performing his twisted experiments. Hojo made into a Dark Cetra, but you were thankfully rescued by a man who is still unknown to us right now. I so hoped to tell you the truth, but my time has come. I must return to the lifestream. That woman in your dream is actually the Sister of Jenova; known as Heaven's Dark Sister. She had cast a spell on you in your sleep by entering your dreams when you were an infant. You are capable of great power, and even greater destruction. I kept all this secret from you for your own protection, but it seems there is no way to hide the truth forever. Heaven's Dark Sister; aka Alicen, has come to finish me off for good. She will not stop until all traces of her sister are erased. She will use you to accomplish this goal. I hope that you will follow a much different path. If you follow a Path of Darkness, that's fine; just promise me and your mother that you will not serve that...Bitch! She was the cause of your mother's (and now my) death. I hope you find this journal. I love you, Princess. Daddy will always love you.)

Tifa couldn't believe what she just read. Is this true? She truly didn't want to believe it, that's for damn sure. However; there was no mistaking her father's handwriting. This journal is insisting that she is most inhuman. This is disturbing her greatly.

"It can't be. It's not true. It's not TRUE! Please...God no..." Tifa was having a total nervous breakdown. It was enough to not be able to hear the front door open. Cloud came home for the first time in weeks. He was always either out at that damned church, or out in the wastes.

Cloud heard screaming coming from upstairs. He dropped the sword he was about to hang up and ran straight up the stairs. He found Tifa kneeling on the ground screaming at herself. "Tifa," he said trying to calm her down. Cloud then noticed the journal on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. It was opened to the entry she just got done reading. He quickly read it, and when he was done; his heart pounded so damn loud half of Midgar could have heard it if they wanted to. He couldn't believe what he just read either. He quickly ran over to Tifa and tried shaking her gently to get her to come to her senses.

"Tifa, who gave you this journal? Tifa," Cloud kept trying and trying, and finally his eggorts came to fruition. "Vincent," she replied. He got Tifa up on to her bed. He figured that Tifa's best option right now was to rest. He needed to find Vincent and find out where the hell he found that damned journal. He was going to get to the bottom of this. If that journal was true, then that means that Hojo has screwed them over once again. That sick son of a bitch! He was going to make sure that things didn't go even further downhill. Cloud didn't want to believe that Tifa was even more powerful than Sephiroth, and had that much concentration of Jenova cells inside her. He knew that Vincent wasn't one for lying to his friends. Especially concerning things like this. Just thinking about that takes him back to when Vincent saved him and Marlene from Kadaj's gang in the Forgotten City. Vincent gave him as many answers as he knew at the time. Something Vincent had sworn to do to try and keep his friends alive. _Alicen...Why does that sound so familiar? _Cloud was getting more and more stumped by the damned minute. He needed answers. He was going to try Vincent first. Then, as much as he resented the idea; Cloud will have to go see Rufus Shinra. Since Hojo and Hollander both did work for Shinra, then that is where he will get answers that Vincent may not be able to provide.

Cloud rode like the wind and found Vincent waiting right at the entrance to Nibelheim. Vincent lifted his head to acknowledge that he knew he arrived. Vincent put his head right back down. Cloud got off his bike. He wasn't planning on pushing Vincent too hard, but right now; Cloud is going to get all the answers he needs to help one of the things that Cloud truly cherishes.

"Vincent. I need answers. What the hell is going on," Cloud asked the red-clad man rather bluntly.

"At first I didn't want anything to do with this, but Shelke insisted. She's the one who told me about the journal's existence. I know mostly what's going on, but not all. Tifa is just like Sephiroth, but her powers wouldn"t emerge until a certain age. She is able to become a dark angel like him, but with much more power output. She could very easily save or destroy the world at will once her powers are fully developed," Vincent explained; not taking any care in choosing his words.

"How long would that take," Cloud asked.

"Days? Months? Years? I'm not sure I want to know, but I would wager it wouldn't take any less than a few weeks. She very well could end up more powerful than I. And before you ask why I say that,; it's because I regained Chaos, but like I said; she could very well become powerful enough to defeat me easily. But, it will depend on the path she decides to take. If she decides on The Path of Pure Darkness, then she will only become as powerful as Alicen will allow. If she chooses a Path of Darkness but still cherish and protect those close to her, then her power could very well be almost unlimited. If she chooses the Path of Light, then she will only become as powerful as the lifestream will allow. If she decides on a Path of Light, then; well, that's still undetermined. As much as I hate to say it, her chances of walking a lighter path now are kind of slim. However, as long as she doesn't succumb to the dark like I almost did, then she will be fine no matter what path," Vincent explained to the best of his abilities. "Any questions you have Cloud, please ask them now. I don't have too much time."

"A few, but just answer what you can. Who is Alicen? What is the relevance of these 'Paths'? What age is her powers supposed to emerge? Why are lighter paths slimmer? Where did you get the journal?" Cloud asked all these questions hoping to get at least some answers. He didn't get as many as he hoped for.

"I got the journal from the Shinra archives library. Her powers are apparently supposed to emerge on her birthday 3 weeks from now. These paths are ones that everybody walks once in their life. You and I already walked our main paths. The chances of a lighter path are becoming slimmer now because of the revelations in the journal. Do you think Sephiroth would have became the bastard he was if it weren't for him discovering the truth about Jenova? As for who Alicen is; well, she is Jenova's sister. Alicen : Heaven's Sister of the Dark. That satisfy for now," Vincent told Cloud. Wasn't what Cloud was hoping for, but it _helped_ a little. He would have to go to Shinra for more answers. Even if he had to force it out of them. They owed him for saving all their asses anyway.

"It'll do for now. Thanks, Vince. Take care of yourself," Cloud told his longtime friend. Vincent nodded in approval and took off. Cloud jumped on his bike and took off to see Shinra. This was all getting stranger by the minute.

Meanwhile...

Tifa was still crying in bed and trying to go to sleep. She was just about to fall asleep when she felt a rather disturbing presence within the room. She pulled herself up to find out who it was. It didn't take long. She saw standing next to her bed someone she swore was dead. He was defeated 3 times!

It was Sephiroth. "Hello, Tifa," he said in that trademark voice of his. Tifa was about to gasp when he moved damn quick, covered her mouth, made her pass out from lack of oxygen, took his hand off her face, picked her up bridal style, and jumped out the window, spawned his wing, and took off.

**So, Tifa kidnapped by Sephiroth whom; by all rights; should be dead, Vincent didn't have many answers, Tifa is about to become an extremely powerful being in less than 3 weeks, and Hojo is once again responsible for a possible worldwide crisis. What the hell is next?! PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE OFF THEM! If you want more stories; I need to stay alive! Once again, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, 3,000+ words! I would like to dedicate this chapter to all those loved ones that we have lost over the years. I had put a lot of emotion into the first part of the chapter. I put my all into the rest. Know that you will need a good education on the FFVII Crisis Core play "LOVELESS". Please also note that there is extreme backstory in this chapter and it's imperative you read thoroughly. Remember that this story is a part of my Kingdom War Saga. The beginning is mainly just the ending of Crisis Core. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Those Whom Remember the Past MAY be Condemned to Repeat It**

Sephiroth made his way back to the Forgotten City. He laid the still unconscious Tifa down on the bed that Sephiroth had made before going out to fetch her. He leaned himself against one of the trees and closed his eyes. He had been trying to redeem his sins for a while now. He was about to do something that could be quite dangerous: meditation. He leaned back, closed his eyes, emptied his mind of all thoughts, and allowed the Lifestream to enter his heart and mind. Sephiroth had jerked open his eyes when the euphoric yet disturbing feeling finally subsided. He was in the wastes, and it was bright as hell outside. Shockingly, this did not bother him at all. What did bother him was what he saw within the wastes. He saw hundreds of Shinra soldiers begin to approach him. He was about to engage him when he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around to see one of his fellow SOLDIER 1st classes: Zack. Zack drew the Buster Sword that reminded Sephiroth so much of one of the closest friends that they had: Angeal. Zack held it up and quoted a phrase that he knew all too well. "Embrace your dreams. And, no matter what happens; protect your honor…"he paused as he lowered his sword into a fighting stance. "AS SOLDIER!" Zack charged at all the soldiers and began doing damage, though he was taking considerable damage himself. Sephiroth was amused at first to see quite the battle, but he then began seeing flashbacks and images. They were the memories and feelings of Zack from the first time he was with SOLDIER. The first few minutes were memories of his times with Sephiroth, and the Turks known as Cissnei and Tseng.

Sephiroth Flashbacks: Zack: "Hi! I'm Zack." "I may only be second, but what matters is what's in the heart." "Angeal wouldn't do that! Never!" "Sephiroth? What's up?" "To kill them?" "AND WHAT?!...For real?!" "You guys were pretty tight." "Don't worry. We'll meet again soon." "What were your parents like?" "You said average member. What about you?" "Genesis, no!" "I tried…" "I trusted you, Sephiroth!" "Why?!" _Sephiroth, you were the only real friend I had left! Why?! I…you were my friend._ Sephiroth: "You are free to return." "You may cisit friends and family if you like." "Where is Angeal?!" "They were the only friends I had growing up." "The company training room…" "We used to sneak in there for fun." "We need to get to them before they do." "There's still time." "Hmph. Yes. For real." "I received one of his famous lectures…Dreams, Honor, etcetera." "My mother's name was Jenova. She died shortly after I was born." "You average SOLDIER members are mako-infused humans. You're enhanced, but you're still human." "Am I a human being?" "Whether your words are lies created to deceive me, or the truth I have sought all my life; it makes no difference." "How dare you?!" "Traitor!"

Cissnei flashbacks: Zack: "Wings represent monsters." "Are they hanging me out to dry?" "She never said anything." "You here to take us back?" "Are they alright?" "My mom will end up asking you to join the family." "What did you say?"

Cissnei: "Name's Cissnei." "When I was a girl, I always wanted to have wings. You know? Like an angel." "Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none! They don't symbolize monsters." "How about some suntan lotion?" "She's the last of the Ancients." "Are you the rogue experiment?" "It's my job!" "Get away safe." "Already happened." "Not my real name."

Tseng flashbacks: "Tseng of the Turks." "We'll leave when you're ready." "Originally this job was for Sephiroth." "Sephiroth is counting on you to bring them both back." "She hasn't said anything?" "I can't tell you." "We're paid much better than you are."

Sephiroth was then pulled away from the flashbacks back into the battle. It was not going well. Zack was taking extreme damage. Then, more flashbacks began arising. They were of Angeal, Cloud, and Aerith.

Angeal flashbacks: Angeal: "Zack, embrace your dreams." "You wanna be a hero? You have to have dreams, and honor." "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust." "You're a little more important than my sword. But just a little. Huh." "Zack, we are monsters." "Defend yourself!" "Join my battle." "You can do this, trust me." "Honor can be quite a burden at times." "Zack, I am perfect. The perfect…monster."

Zack: "Thanks, Angeal." "I love you, Angeal!" "What the hell, Angeal?!" "Is this your idea of honor?!" "I tried…" "Why?!" "Those aren't the wings of a monster!" "Those wings; I want them too." "The Angeal I knew wouldn't do this!"

Cloud flashbacks: Cloud: "I want to become first." "Thanks, Zack." "You know, I've never seen you use that." "Hold on! I'll go get everyone!"

Zack: "So, you wanna be SOLDIER?" "Hang in there." "Thanks, Cloud." "I would never do that to you." "Hey, you doing okay?" "Well, what are you gonna do once we get to Midgar?" "We're friends, right?"

Aerith flashbacks: Aerith: "You fell from the sky." "I love flowers." "You're a SOLDIER?" "Helllloooooooo?" "Such pretty eyes." "They're like the color of the sky." "The sky frightens me." "I have twenty-three tiny little wishes." "I want to spend more time with you." "I hope this final letter reaches you."

Zack: "I'm a SOLDIER." "They're mako-infused." "Thanks!" "They are lovely." "Alright! How about one date?" "What do you mean final?!"

The flashbacks had ended once again, and Sephiroth was standing in the wastes once again. He couldn't believe some of what he had just seen. He had tore away everything Zack held dear. He experienced most of Zack's life, and feelings. He couldn't believe just how much those two had felt the same way 85% of the time: betrayed. He had lost Angeal, Genesis, and many others, but he still kept fighting. He went as far as to trash talk both Angeal and Genesis to defend Sephiroth. Sephiroth had, to his astonishment, felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time: sadness and remorse. He then saw Zack on the ground barely able to move a muscle. A soldier with a huge shotgun came up and pointed the gun at Zack point-blank range. For some reason; Sephiroth was being compelled to try and save Zack. He tried to step in the way of the shot, but it was too late. The shotgun nailed Zack right in the chest. All the soldiers then turned and headed back to base. Sephiroth kneeled down, and tried to lend a hand. However, Sephiroth's hand went straight through Zack, like a ghost or apparition of some sort. He was about to say something when he heard someone crawling, and it was pouring down rain now. He looked over to see Cloud crawling straight towards Zack. Cloud didn't even notice him there. Cloud had leaned over, and as tears began to flow down Cloud's face; Zack spoke his last words.

Cloud: "Z..Zack…"

Zack: "For the…both of us…"

Cloud: "Both of us?"

Zack: "That's right… You're gonna…Live. You'll be…my living legacy." Zack struggled giving Cloud the Buster Sword. "My dreams, my honor…they're yours now."

Cloud: "I'm…you're living…legacy…"

And with that, Zack had closed his eyes and died. Cloud had screamed as he cried. Sephiroth had watched on in horror as he watched Zack die. Sephiroth couldn't help as, to his absolute surprise, a tear came to his face as well.

Then, everything around him, excluding Zack's body, had vanished and everything was white. He looked around. Then, a familiar and angel-sounding voice was heard in his head. It was Aerith.

"Tell me, would you have tried to save him if you didn't see all that you have seen," she asked in that same happy tone she always had. Sephiroth looked down; feeling ashamed. He feels like a child again. He admits that he was as malevolent as anyone can be once upon a time. But, he wanted to redeem himself. He choked on his answer.

"If I hadn't known, no. I wouldn't have," Sephiroth replied. Just then, Aerith had appeared looming over Zack's body and looking straight at Sephiroth; wearing that always warming smile.

"You answered honestly. That's all I was asking of you," she continued in that warm tone. Sephiroth looked down again, for he knows that it's truly hard to stare at the face of someone you murdered. She spoke up again.

"Look, I am telling you this again. It really wasn't all your fault. You were given fake truths your whole life. You felt totally betrayed by the only ones who raised you. That's why you walked the path you did. I understand," she spoke calmly. She truly was one of the wisest of the Ancients. Sephiroth then looked down to see Zack's body disappear. He then reappeared right next to Aerith wearing that same smug smile he always liked wearing.

"Look, man. I can't really blame you for much. Shinra had kept all this secret from you when they should have told you the truth. I'm glad that you admitted that you wouldn't have helped me unless you knew what I went through. You really need to lighten up a bit. I have forgiven you. It's time you forgave yourself," Zack said in that voice that would almost always catch anyone off guard. Sephiroth knew that they really were speaking the truth.

"Do you remember why you are back on the planet? Listen, you were given a chance. Don't waste it," Zack spoke sincerely. Sephiroth knew that all too well. Hell, it was his own mother, Jenova, whom had came to Sephiroth in limbo and told him how disappointed she was. She wanted him to be guardian of the planet. When she came to this planet, she actually like it; thinking she could make a good life here. The only reason why the Ancients opposed and defeated her was because of a difference of opinion. She told him that he would be given one last chance to redeem himself and if he did so, then he would have a place in the true Promised Land : Paradise. The Lifestream. Aerith came up to Sephiroth and put her face rather close to his. She was still wearing that heartwarming smile as she spoke again. "It's great that you walk the path of redemption. You should be proud." Sephiroth looked away. Aerith had then pulled her face away; still wearing that smile. Sephiroth looked back at her. She then spoke one last time.

"Remember, you need to guide Tifa through the trying times that she is soon to endure. If you do this, then you will have successfully redeemed yourself, all right?" The vision then began to vanish, but Zack said a few choice words before it did. "Go get 'em, SOLDIER 1st class; Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth then found himself right back where he was inside the Forgotten City. He looked over to see the still unconscious Tifa laying on the bed. Sephiroth let out a huge sigh and leaned his back more on to the tree; closing his eyes while he did so. Then, he felt a very familiar presence enter the city. _Vincent Valentine._ Vincent was charged with watching Sephiroth as he guided Tifa to make sure that he didn't pull off anything stupid. Vincent then made himself visible as he walked up to the fallen angel.

"Was the house empty," Sephiroth asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah. Denzel and Marlene weren't there. They're at Gongaga. Cloud is probably talking with Rufus Shinra right about now. The enemy were just arriving when I left," Vincent replied in his usual dark tone.

"Looks like we got to Tifa just in time," Sephiroth replied, continuing his emotionless tone. Vincent grunted. He looked at Sephiroth with quite the glare. Sephiroth knew that things have been different since the DeepGround Incident. Vincent wasn't too happy about working with him, but he had no choice. He then spoke up again.

"You know that everyone still hates you, right? Just so we are clear, I'm not liking this any more than you are. But, we have no choice. I thought that I had killed the one known as Weiss (pronounced Vice) during the Incident a year ago, but it looks like Genesis saved his ass. I am going to tell you right now; you can't leave the Forgotten City until you have my full trust if you want me to vouch for you. You had better keep Tifa on her toes as well," Vincent continued in his dark tone. Sephiroth looked away and just grunted. Vincent stood there for a second, grunted, then walked over to the bed to sit by Tifa. Sephiroth knew the next few weeks were going to be total hell. Sephiroth then looked over to Vincent and spoke again.

"Did you find any leads as to either of their whereabouts," Sephiroth asked continuing the same tone.

"No, but I did find this where Genesis and Zack last fought. Here," Vincent replied as he handed Sephiroth a piece of paper from his pocket. Sephiroth took the paper and looked it over. He really couldn't believe it. The entry went as follows:

_I can't believe how much has changed since I enacted Loveless 10 years ago. I was glad that the final act was exactly how I predicted it. I was glad that everything turned out as I planned. But, I couldn't believe I found my brother Weiss beaten and broken. I need to begin research on how to help him. That old man, he truly was magnificent. I can't believe he found a way to use these "Corridors of Darkness" to travel such great distances. He told me a few things; things I will not put to paper. He is going to help me with my research, for it seems that this man is also a scholar. It surprised me when he told me he never even HEARD of "Loveless." He asked me to indulge him, so I read every verse to him. He was truly fascinated. He said that it could help him with his research. He then told me a few more secrets. There is so much work to do. I must once again enact my favorite play. However; things will play out differently. 2 sisters, 2 brothers. "As the fabric of the world finally begins to unfold, unknown stories shall be told. Light and Dark, 2 sisters that walk that Path In-Between, on the very fabric of what is unseen. The 2 brothers clash in a duel. The brothers walk the shadows from battle to battle, as the Goddess cursed them on the marrow. The brothers will each be split in two, to keep the balance amongst the 4. As 7 had guarded our treasure, 13 had sought to wipe it out. The clash creates that which was forever hidden, by the Goddess's Divine darkness. The Darkness holds the Gift of the Goddess, and it will be the seed of the end. The end will be brought by that which unlocks all. The wind withers as that which unlocks comes forth. Shall the wind whither astray, then shall the end be delayed. The end is that of sleep. When the sleep ends, all shall begin." Though I know not how this may turn out; I will see it through to the end. The old man will keep his promise, and help me wield that which will 'unlock all the hidden truths in my heart' and play my part until the end. Angeal was the gift last time, and I want to see what it is this time. Though my brother and I may or may not be an integral part of the play, it matters not. This play will be something to remember._

Sephiroth could not believe what he had just read. First, there was no mistaking that this was Genesis's handwriting. The guy's unique cursive had always intrigued him and Angeal. Second, what Gift could he be after now? Third, could Tifa be one of those sisters? Sephiroth knew that she was to be guided on a path that walked the very line in between Light and Darkness. Is she one of them? Fourth, who is the old man he keeps mentioning? Is it Hollander again? No, Zack had destroyed him. Hojo? No. Even he couldn't have been this clever. Fifth, 'Corridors of Darkness?' What did he mean? Is there a way to use darkness to travel without it degrading the body? Sixth, why would Genesis call anyone from Shinra 'Brother'? That don't make sense. Sephiroth knew that Genesis survived the peak of the crisis 10 years ago now. Seven, what Divine Darkness? There were so many questions to where Sephiroth's head was going to end up spinning.

Vincent looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth having a puzzled look on his face was enough to worry him. Sephiroth looked over at him and handed him the paper. Vincent took it, looked at it, and put it back in his pocket. Vincent then spoke up.

"What answers did it give you," Vincent asked continuing the dark tone. He was hoping for some tangible answers.

"Right now, I have a lot more questions than answers, but I will answer what I can," Sephiroth said. "It looks like that Genesis isn't working alone. He is trying to once again re-enact 'Loveless'. However, this is a much more modified version of the play. It seems to be on a grander scale. It's possible that one of the two sisters mentioned in the play is Tifa, but there is no way to tell for sure. It seems that the 'gift' that Genesis is after this time is much more…potent. I really couldn't tell you what that is, for I wish I had that answer. I have no clue as to who this old man that Genesis is working with could be. He is definitely some type of a scholar or scientist. All I know is that Genesis is absolutely determined to see this played out to the very end, which can make him extremely dangerous," Sephiroth answered to the best of his ability. Sephiroth was hoping that if he were to answer some of the questions aloud that more answers might pop up in his mind, but to no avail. He would have to search for the answers. He looked over at Vincent. Sephiroth could definitely tell that Vincent was also trying to piece everything together.

Vincent sighed as he said, "We have a lot of work to do. This is going to be a pain in the ass." Sephiroth grunted in agreement. The two of them then prepared themselves as Tifa began to stir in her sleep. This was going to be one helluva conversation. She then started cracking open her dark-brown crimson-shaded eyes. The first thing Tifa saw was Vincent looming over her. Vincent then said in his usual dark tone, "Welcome back."

**Phew! Finally got that over with, huh? I advise that you all get extremely familiar with the following as they will be critical to the saga. And yes, I changed the name of the story to better suit the storyline I am aiming for. BIG Shoutout to UnflinchingResolve for being my best supporter and the best friend I could ask for. You have helped me so much through the most difficult time in my life. You're knowledge, experience, and wisdom were so invaluable to me, I can't even put it into words. Thanks, man. And a shoutout to all the rest of my loyal readers and fans. I thank you all! Read and REVIEW!**

**Required knowledge : All Final Fantasy Sevens *Dirge of Cerberus, Crisis Core, Advent Children, and at least an understanding of the events in the original PlayStation One game "Final Fantasy VII"*, Hellsing Ultimate and the original anime, and all Kingdom Hearts (with the exception of Re:Coded.) Know that YouTube has all this available. Thanks!**


End file.
